mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лемон Хартс/Галерея
Первый сезон Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Хвастунишка The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Applejack tired S01E13.png|Осенний забег The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Пони из высшего общества Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Пропажа Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Третий сезон Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Spike sorry S3E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Суперпони Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png|Будь проще! A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png|Ванильная пони View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Lemon Hearts -the one with the lacy trim- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Rainbowshine -are you saying you lied-- S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png|Честная сделка The fair S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Блум и тень Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Nerdy delegate in line of delegates S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Lemon Hearts -state dinners, that sort of thing- S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Diamond galloping toward Lemon Hearts S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Мастер страха Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Никаких вторых шансов Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png День очага Lemon Hearts and Earth pony with mistletoe S06E08.png Lemon Hearts kissing a stallion's cheek S6E8.png Lemon Hearts and Earth pony blushing S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Ponies in Canterlot's Restaurant Row S6E12.png Pinkie and Saffron advertise The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Minuette and Lemon Hearts dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Седьмой сезон Celestial Advice Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts in chemistry class S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts grow a flower S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png Forever Filly Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Разное Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg Lemon hearts blindbag.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png Comic issue 1 credits background.png Luna rises IDW comic issue 8.png MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Lemon Hearts/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей